The mission of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource is to provide centralized biostatistics and bioinformatics services, collaborative research, and data management support for the research projects of all members ofthe Masonic Cancer Center (MCC). This Resource provides biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise in the planning, conduct analysis, and reporting ofthe following types of studies: ? Cancer-related clinical studies ? Prognostic, predictive, and surrogate marker studies ? Population-based prevention studies ? Somatic and germline genetic studies ? Animal and laboratory experiments in both new therapies and the basic biology of cancers This Shared Resource ensures that experimental design, study monitoring, and data analyses take advantage of robust and efficient methods that reflect best practices in biostatistics and bioinformatics. The Resource currently has 6 faculty, 2 research associates, 4 senior research fellows, and 3 research fellows; this reflects an increase in seniority and strength from the last funding cycle, although the number of staff members remains the same. Dr. Chap Le, a Professor and Distinguished Teaching Professor of Biostatistics in the University of Minnesota School of Public Health, continues as the Director. Dr. Le is assisted by Mr. Bruce Lindgren, who coordinates the Biostatistics Group, and Dr. Aaron Sarver, who coordinates the Bioinformatics Group. The Biostatistics Group operates as a subunit ofthe Biostatistics Design and Analysis Center of the University of Minnesota Clinical and Translational Science Institute, and the Bioinformatics Group works closely with the University of Minnesota Supercomputer Institute. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource provides consultation on all cancer-related clinical protocols and supports MCC members in preparing grant applications. Members of all Programs within the MCC make use ofthe services ofthe Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource, making it critical to the functioning ofthe MCC.